La mano de plata
by Venetrix
Summary: Peter Pettigrew se está muriendo ahogado por su propia mano, entonces reflexiona sobre lo que ha sido su vida y los que fueron sus mejores amigos. Incluye viñetas de todos los merodeadores.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Quiero dar las gracias a **_FanFiker-FanFinal_** por haber accedido a corregirme este fic, ella ha sido mi beta-reader en esta historia y lo ha hecho muy bien. ¡Gracias!

**Nota de autora:**

Siempre quise escribir algo desde el punto de Peter Pettigrew, quizá el personaje más odiado del harryverso. No he conocido a nadie que le guste, y obviamente a mí tampoco me gusta. De hecho me parece demasiado cobarde, me da asco... Quería escribir algo donde no fuera tan visible mi asco, aunque eso siempre se acaba notando. No he querido justificar por qué hizo lo que hizo, simplemente lo hizo porque todos somos "nosotros y nuestras circunstancias". Y sinceramente, no es lo mismo hablar de lo que hubieramos hecho en una situación hipotética que no nos afecta, que vivirla. Muchos de nuestros abuelos o bisabuelos, por verse expuesto a guerras y tiempos realmente malos, seguramente hicieron cosas que jamás pensarían que hicieran. Y a la mayoría de nosotros nos pasaría lo mismo; el miedo es muy fuerte, solo podemos imaginar estas sitaciones porque no sabemos lo que es vivir eso.

Y no me enrrollo más, solo espero que la gente no salga corriendo al ver que es sobre Peter Pettigrew; salen mucho el resto de los merodeadores si os sirve de consuelo.

* * *

><p>Sentía los finos y fríos dedos de plata apretar con fuerza mi cuello, con mi otra mano intenté separarla, más como un mero instinto de supervivencia. Sabía que algo así podría sucederme, el señor Tenebroso no te da nada sin recibir algo a cambio. Yo le había entregado mi lealtad, y cuando esta flaqueó, él se la cobró.<p>

Me llamo Peter Pettigrew y sé que en unos minutos estaré muerto. Veo a Ron Weasley, con el que pasé tantos años, intentando separar mi mano de plata, inútilmente. Veo a Harry Potter, la viva imagen de mi viejo amigo James, que pese a todo intenta salvarme también. He cometido un fallo, he sentido piedad… y ahora estoy pagando por ello. Intento retirar mi mano con horror, pero sé que ha llegado mi hora y así será mejor. Sé que no estoy pagando todas mis culpas. Lo que he hecho, no tiene perdón. Te lo debía, Harry Potter. Me gustaría haber sido más valiente. Quisiera deciros amigos, que lo siento; pero lo volvería a hacer.

Siempre fui débil, temeroso, cobarde… Cuando entré a Hogwarts, tenía miedo. Sentía que no iba a encajar, no me veía en ninguna de las casas. Seguramente haría el ridículo tras horas con el sombrero en la cabeza, para luego marcharme. ¿En qué casa me iban a poner? Sin embargo, el sombrero dudó entre enviarme a Slytherin o Gryffindor. Y dudó durante varios minutos, por un momento vi que mi hipótesis se haría realidad. Empezaba a escuchar algunos murmullos entre los que serían mis futuros compañeros; finalmente el sombrero, tras insinuarme que me pondría a prueba, algo que nunca comprendí, me mandó a Gryffindor.

Allí pronto me hice amigo de los que más destacaban en esa casa. Y compartí habitación, aventuras y siete maravillosos años en Hogwarts con ellos. Me ayudaron a convertirme en animago, por primera vez comencé a sentirme importante porque me sentía respaldado. Nadie se atrevía a reírse de mí, yo sabía que ellos eran admirados por todos; y a mí me gustaba sentir esa especie de poder adolescente. Por mi aspecto y habilidades, nunca habría destacado sin ser por ellos. Y tampoco es que destacara, sabía hacia quiénes iban las miradas de admiración, pero no me importaba; por costumbre la gente asumía que yo pertenecía a ese grupo.

—_Está ya lo suficientemente claro, ¿no? __—__dijo Sirius tirándose en la cama._

_Era de noche, acabábamos de subir a la habitación que compartíamos en la torre de Gryffindor tras una de nuestras escapadas. Esta vez no era para hacer bromas o reírnos de algún que otro Slytherin; sino para corroborar de nuevo nuestra teoría, o más bien la teoría de James y Sirius._

—_Sí, pero… ¿por qué no nos lo dice él? __—__protestó James escondiendo su capa invisible en el baúl que tenía a los pies de la cama._

—_¿Cómo va a ser un hombre lobo? __—__insistí yo de nuevo._

—_Joder Peter, a veces pareces tonto __—__dijo Sirius retirándose el negro pelo del rostro con elegancia, yo sentí mis mejillas enrojecer. Había dicho que nadie se burlaba de mí, ellos eran los únicos que de vez en cuando me soltaban una frase de ese estilo__—__. Todos los meses desaparece para ver a su abuela enferma, a su madre enferma, a su padre enfermo, quizá a su gato enfermo…_

—… _y siempre coincide que es luna llena __—__prosiguió James sentándose en la cama de Sirius, empujándolo__—__. Y te has olvidado de las pulgas enfermas del susodicho gato, Siriusín._

_Sirius cogió la almohada y se la tiró._

—_No me llames así __—__dijo casi en un gruñido._

—_Pensé que te gustaba __—__se burló James__—__. ¿No te llama así Lyndsair?_

—_Esa boba… __—__masculló Sirius; yo comencé a reírme pero ante sus gélidos ojos grises paré. Esa muchacha parecía tener obsesión con el joven Black desde que entraron a Hogwarts, y Sirius la aborrecía__—__. Encima siempre vuelve con el cuerpo lleno de heridas… parece que el enfermo es él o que lo ha atacado una jauría de perros._

—_Y está más que claro que no va a ver a su familia __—__siguió James mirándome__—__. Ya lo has visto, y el mes pasado igual. La señora Pomfrey lo sabe, por eso lo acompaña hasta la entrada de ese sauce…_

—…_para que se pueda transformar en un sitio seguro __—__acabó Sirius._

_Yo sentí miedo. __El año pasado nos lo habíamos pasado tramando hipótesis de las extrañas desapariciones de Remus, pero ahora era casi una certeza que estábamos compartiendo nuestra habitación con un hombre lobo…_

—_¿Y cómo dejan que un hombre lobo entre a Hogwarts? __—__dije, casi temblando del miedo. Imaginaba que algún día se les olvidaría sacarlo y nos mordería a todos. Era mi amigo, pero no podía evitar sentirme temeroso. _

—_Por si se te ha olvidado, ese hombre lobo es nuestro amigo __—__puntualizó James con frialdad__—__. No es algo que él haya elegido, y se avergüenza de ello…_

—_Por eso es tan reservado __—__dijo Sirius como si pensara para él mismo__—__. ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!_

—_Pero… ¿cómo? No hay ningún remedio para la licantropía __—__apunté receloso, temía alguna de sus descabelladas ideas. _

—_Ya pensaremos en eso __—__dijo James poniéndose en pie, y dando vueltas__—__. Mañana hablamos con él. No nos importa que sea un hombre lobo, y es un estúpido por pensar que íbamos a dejar de ser sus amigos por eso._

_Sirius asintió en la cama; yo hice lo mismo. Tras el primer susto por la impresión del descubrimiento, comencé a sentir un poco de pena por mi amigo y su problema. _

Nada más conocer a Remus Lupin me sentí identificado con él. Mientras que James y Sirius eran dos jóvenes extrovertidos y risueños, Lupin estaba cubierto por un velo de amargura y tristeza. Era más frágil que el resto, menudo, un poco más bajo aunque más alto que yo; pelo castaño claro, ojos color miel. Tímido y reservado, no se atrevía a mirar a la gente a los ojos, como si temiera ver en ellos rechazo. Años más tarde, descubrí que nunca tuvo amigos hasta que llegó a Hogwarts y nos conoció. En cierta medida me identificaba con él, porque James y Sirius estaban a años luz de mí. Sin embargo, yo era consciente de ser el que menos pegaba en aquel grupo. Ellos eran magníficos en todas las asignaturas; a mí me costaba un poco más. Remus era más disciplinado, estudiaba más e intentaba comportarse mejor; estoy seguro que sentía miedo de decepcionar al director que le había permitido entrar a Hogwarts cuando ningún otro lo había hecho. Fue el que más me ayudó con los deberes, o el único que tenía la paciencia. James y Sirius me hicieron sentir en muchas ocasiones infravalorado, con sus comentarios burlones… Remus siempre me insistía en que seguramente los dirían sin maldad. Ni fui inteligente, ni lo suficientemente gracioso y extrovertido para caer bien a todos, ni guapo para atraer ninguna mirada; solo era el amigo de ellos. O mejor dicho, como a veces escuché, "el gordito que siempre los acompañaba".

_Estaba sentado en el vagón del expreso __de Hogwarts junto a Remus, que comía unas ranas de chocolate. Miré su rostro pálido, tenía algunos arañazos. Solo hacía tres días que había pasado la luna llena, y esas heridas tardaban en cicatrizar. Íbamos a comenzar cuarto curso. Nada más llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos me di cuenta del gran cambio físico que habían sufrido muchos de mis compañeros durante el verano. Remus había crecido varios centímetros y las facciones de su rostro se habían acentuado, aunque seguía teniendo el rostro más dulce de nuestro grupo. Su cuerpo era delgado, a diferencia de James; que había desarrollado cierta musculatura gracias al quidditch y las mimosas atenciones que recibía en su casa. Remus en cambio, expuesto al terrible dolor mensual de transformarse en una bestia, tenía el cuerpo frágil y malherido. Yo era con diferencia el más bajito de nosotros. Encima hacía un año que había empezado a engordar; y el hecho de que mi pajizo pelo cayera de forma lacia y sin forma tampoco ayudaba a mi imagen. Había pasado mucha vergüenza en el andén, cuando vi a Elizabeth y no pude evitar saludarla. Me miró como si fuera un escreguto de cola explosiva y giró su negra mata de pelo, perdiéndose entre los demás alumnos. Fue un sentimiento muy desagradable, pues esa chica me había empezado a gustar desde el curso pasado._

—_¿Habéis visto a Evans? _

_James acababa de entrar en el vagón cargado de dulces, con la varita medio sacada del bolsillo de su túnica, que estaba colocada a medias. Se dejó caer sobre el asiento, arrojó todos los dulces al lado de Remus y se colocó las gafas y se alborotó el negro cabello. James había crecido mucho ese verano, y su cuerpo estaba fuerte y bien definido. Tenía ese típico aire suyo de jovialidad y alegría que nunca lo abandonaban._

—_¿De dónde has sacado tantos dulces? __—__pregunté mirando golosamente._

—_¿Esto? Fui a comprar algunos pero entonces vi a ese Slytherin de tercero, ya sabéis, el que tiene el pelo que parece un puercoespín…_

—_¿Avery? __—__dijo Remus sonriendo._

—_Sí, ese. Le eché un hechizo para petrificarlo y se los cogí._

—_Todavía no has llegado a Hogwarts y ya vas a hacer que nos quiten puntos… __—__dijo Remus cogiendo una rana de chocolate del nuevo montón que había traído su amigo._

—_Moony, Moony… siempre con esa doble moral, mira cómo coges dulces robados __—__James rió y me ofreció un pastel de calabaza._

—_Gracias __—__repuse con alegría__—__. ¿Qué pasa con Evans? ¿Acaso te habla?_

—_No, en realidad no __—__confesó James alborotándose de nuevo el cabello__—__. De hecho ni me ha respondido el saludo… La vi con su familia. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Le han crecido las tetas!_

_Yo me eché a reír al ver el rostro de mi amigo, lleno de emoción, como si no pudiera imaginar nada mejor. Remus hizo un gesto con la cabeza de resignación._

—_Está tremenda __—__continuó James__—__. Este año tiene que ser el mío…_

—_Pues yo creo que va a ser el mío._

_Sirius acababa de aparecer por la puerta. Al igual que James, había crecido bastante en el verano, siendo el más alto de todos, aunque por poca diferencia. Tenía el pelo más largo que cuando dejamos Hogwarts, pero aún mantenía ese aire de elegancia que no perdía ni tras una tormenta en pleno partido de quidditch. Su constitución era más parecida a la de James, que a la de Remus o la mía propia. Tenía la túnica mal colocada, quedando un hombro a la vista y la camisa sin meter, y los botones sin abrochar. De un salto se repantigó junto a mí, poniendo los pies en los muslos de Remus. Sus ojos grises relampagueaban de alegría, sin duda traía noticias._

—_¿Dónde te habías metido? Cuando me giré ya no estabas. Tenías que haberte quedado, pillé solo al tonto de Avery y mira todo lo que le he quitado. ¡Toma!_

_James le lanzó un paquete de grageas a su amigo, que lo cogió al vuelo y se llevó tres de una vez a la boca._

—_No te lo vas a creer __—__dijo Sirius colocándose las manos detrás de la cabeza__—__. Elizabeth me secuestró._

_Dejé de desenvolver inmediatamente mi nuevo pastel y lo miré fijamente. Sentí una punzada de furia, pues bien sabían todos que esa chica me gustaba. Pero claro, a mí ni me saludó, ¿quién era yo al lado del gran Sirius Black?_

—_¿Contra tu voluntad? __—__dijo James sonriendo burlonamente._

—_Pues casi __—s__iguió bromeando Sirius, ni se había percatado de mi estado; en cambio Remus me miraba con curiosidad__—__. La he ultrajado un poco, tengo miedo de que me exija matrimonio._

_James y Sirius estallaron en una sonora carcajada. Sentí que mis mejillas enrojecían. Los admiraba porque eran todo lo que yo jamás sería._

Nada más conocer a Sirius, supe que tenía magnetismo. Tenía cierto aire entre majestuoso y arrogante cuando ingresó a Hogwarts, provenía de una familia de gran abolengo y eso se notaba en cada poro de su piel, o quizá solo fuera casualidad. Sus grises ojos destacaban sobremanera sobre su pálido rostro y su oscuro cabello. Nada más verlo a él, vi a James. Parecía que se habían atraído con un hechizo _accio_, porque desde ese momento no se separaron. Sirius era extremadamente inteligente y talentoso con la varita; a la par que un poco arrogante y engreído. Siempre criticaba a su familia, mostrando ese aire rebelde tan típico en él y que le valió la admiración de muchos. Sin embargo, con los años me di cuenta que tenía más cosas en común con el resto de los Black de las que él se imaginaba. Las principales diferencias eran su profundo odio a las artes oscuras y su deslealtad a la sangre limpia. Todos nosotros éramos buenos amigos, pero no era difícil adivinar por quién sentía predilección el joven Black, y esta era correspondida. Sirius y James eran bastante parecidos, lo único que marcaba la diferencia era la familia de la que provenían. Y yo me pegué a ellos. Admiraba a Sirius, y quise estar bajo su misma aura, para que se me impregnara algo del magnetismo que causaba en los demás. Era un rebelde, se pasaba el tiempo ideando travesuras, apenas estudiaba y sacaba notas más que excelentes. Tenía un talento innato, un sentido del humor muy desarrollado y una vitalidad increíble, pues siempre estaba dispuesto a la más alocada idea de James o cualquiera. Y con los años ese joven y elegante niño comenzó a cosechar más miradas de lo normal en el sector femenino. Tenía éxito gracias a su atractivo y él lo sabía, y lo utilizaba. Lo admiraba al igual que sentía celos. Ninguna chica reparaba en mí, porque Sirius era como un imán para la vista. Primero fue Elizabeth, pero después fueron otras muchas…

—_No me puedo creer que hicieras eso __—__gritaba James mirando a su mejor amigo fijamente, ante mi estupefacción. Rara vez discutían entre ellos._

—_Él se lo ha buscado __—__gruñó Sirius con malicia, recostado sobre su cama__—__. Siempre fisgoneando donde no lo llaman, metiendo su enorme narizota en los asuntos de los demás…_

—_¿Has pensado que puede morir?_

—_Lo superaremos __—__dijo Sirius sonriendo, intentando quitarle importancia._

—_Sí __—__corroboré yo, lleno de entusiasmo. Odiaba a Snape__—__. Se lo merece._

_Sirius me sonrió y volvió la vista a James, que seguía serio. Era casi de noche, y Remus ya había sido conducido a la casa de los gritos. Sirius me contó nada más llegar a la habitación, entre una risa que a duras penas podía controlar, cómo le había dicho a Snape lo que tenía que hacer para meterse por el sauce boxeador. Yo no pude contenerme, y se lo conté a James; jamás me imaginé que reaccionara así, pues ambos se odiaban…_

—_¡Sois gilipollas! ¡Y tú más! __—__gritó señalando al moreno, que ahora lo miraba seriamente sin pestañear__—__. Solo has pensado en reírte de Snivellus, pero se te ha ocurrido pensar qué pensará si ve a Remus convirtiéndose en eso. Dime, ¿acaso crees que guardará el secreto?_

_El rostro de Sirius se puso más blanco de lo normal, y se incorporó sobre la cama._

—_Ya veo que no… Y si Snivellus llega hasta el final, y se encuentra a un Remus totalmente transformado, ten por seguro que será lo último que vea. Y tú serás el culpable._

—_Pues que no vaya donde no lo llaman __—__escupió Sirius casi en un gruñido__—__. Ese pelo grasiento, siempre queriendo enterarse de todo… No te creas que no sabe lo que hay al final del túnel; que por mucho que digamos que es gilipollas, no tiene un pelo de tonto. Él se lo ha buscado._

—_Pues yo me largo, a salvarte a ti el culo y evitar que Snivellus sea descuartizado __—__dijo James cogiendo su capa de invisibilidad y saliendo por la puerta como un torrente._

—_Debería desfogarse con alguien, aunque no sea Evans __—__comentó Sirius mirando hacia el lugar por donde había salido su mejor amigo._

_Y yo le reí la gracia con estridencia._

La primera y la última vez que vi a James Potter, fue con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía una personalidad realmente arrolladora, era querido y admirado por medio Hogwarts gracias a su gran sentido del humor, su carácter extrovertido y su genialidad jugando a quidditch. Y al igual que Sirius, era consciente de todo ello; por lo que a menudo pecaba de engreído. Era cazador del equipo de Gryffindor, y uno de los mejores que jamás haya tenido. Lo suyo era talento innato, y esa forma de jugar mezclado con su personalidad y su no despreciable físico le valía la admiración de muchas chicas; aunque su principal diferencia con Sirius era que Potter solo tenía ojos para una, la única que no se dejaba impresionar por sus hazañas. Estaba realmente contento de tener unos amigos así, que despertaban curiosidad y miradas allá por donde fueran. Con ellos descubrí la amistad, hicimos más travesuras que cualquier alumno en Hogwarts y tras convertirnos en animagos, esto se incrementó. Salíamos por las noches del castillo y dábamos paseos por zonas prohibidas a cualquier alumno, Sirius y James eran animales tan grandes que podían mantener a raya a Lupin; aunque en más de una ocasión nos vimos en ciertos aprietos. James era todo lo que yo no era, sin duda, un verdadero Gryffindor; era leal hasta la muerte y valiente, como pocos que haya conocido. Aquella noche arriesgó su vida por salvar al que quizá fuera el muchacho que más odiaba de todo Hogwarts; y en cierta medida también salvó a Sirius de semejante travesura. Y cuando salimos de Hogwarts continuó siendo así; maduró todo lo que era posible en él y dejó de ser ese muchacho engreído que se burlaba de los demás en Hogwarts para divertirse. Quizá Lily consiguiera lo que nadie más habría conseguido. Pero seguía manteniendo nuestra amistad, sobre todo con su querido Sirius. Dos años después de abandonar Hogwarts, James y Lily se casaron; pero no hubo celebración, eran tiempos de muerte y terror.

Me uní a la Orden, más que por valentía o convicción, porque todos mis amigos se habían unido y así me lo propusieron. Vivía con miedo, auténtico miedo. Yo sabía que no significaba nada para la Orden, ni era un mago extraordinario ni derrochaba valentía para las misiones que a menudo nos encargaban. No era como Lupin; sereno y decidido, valiente. Pese a haber crecido con un gran complejo de inferioridad por su condición de licántropo, esto no le impedía realizar algunas de las misiones más difíciles. Tenía temple y decisión, era valiente. Odiaba su condición de hombre lobo, y se veía obligado a relacionarse con todos ellos en misiones de espionaje, viéndose expuesto en muchas ocasiones. Teniendo que vivir con aquello con lo que había luchado toda su vida.

James y Sirius simplemente estaban locos. A veces pienso que se tomaban las misiones como un juego más de Hogwarts; se escapaban en la moto de Sirius a hacer tonterías, como bien les decía Moody cuando estos volvían al cuartel. Con los años se vieron obligados a madurar rápidamente, entre luchas donde seres queridos perdían la vida y asesinatos despiadados de los secuaces de Voldemort. James no quiso esperar, y por eso se casó realmente joven; y tuvieron a Harry con 20 años. Y como no, Sirius fue el padrino y el único que estuvo en el bautizo del niño. Yo lo vi en contadas ocasiones, al pequeño Harry. A mí también me mandaban misiones, que realizaba con un miedo extremo. Y los mortífagos pronto se dieron cuenta de mi falta de coraje y determinación. También conocían lo bien relacionado que estaba en la Orden; si no, jamás habrían intentado llevarme a su bando, porque yo carecía de utilidad tanto en un lado como otro. En más de una ocasión pensé en huir, pero sentía vergüenza al imaginar qué pensarían de mí mis amigos.

En una de las misiones, me quedé solo y me vi rodeado por cinco mortífagos. Creí que iba a morir ahí mismo; pero ellos simplemente reían. Me propusieron unirme a su bando y ejercer de espía para Voldemort; si no me matarían en ese instante. Tenía mucho miedo. Sabía que eran capaces de las peores barbaridades, sabía que no se conformarían con asesinarme tras negarme a unirme a ellos, no podía decir que no. Me juraron que el señor Tenebroso me haría más fuerte; se burlaron de mis tartamudeos y debilidad. Me insinuaron que nunca sería importante en la Orden, donde solo era un simple títere; me prometieron que el señor Tenebroso sabe recompensar a sus aliados más fieles. De repente me vi como nunca me había visto. Mis amigos se nublaron, ya apenas los veía; en la Orden solo había conocido el miedo. Era mi posibilidad de ser un poco más fuerte, de vivir sin temor a morir. No creía ni en la Orden ni en el mismísimo Dumbledore, sabía que era cuestión de poco tiempo que el señor Tenebroso tomara el poder absoluto y entonces, yo estaría en el bando de los perdedores. Y temblé de miedo al imaginar las represalias. Era joven, y por primera vez en mi vida tenía ante mis ojos una vida sin miedo; y quizá, si actuara bien, sería recompensado con mayor poder. Simplemente elegí el bando más fuerte. No tuvieron que emplearse mucho para que aceptara su proposición; me bastó con sentir una vez en mis propias carnes la maldición _crucio_.

A partir de entonces mi vida cambió; y fue más miserable de lo que jamás lo había sido. Pero no había vuelta atrás. Estaba realmente nervioso, apenas podía mirar a los ojos de los que eran mis amigos, ellos pensaban que era por mi cobardía; y no le daban importancia. Ese fue mi mayor as. Que nunca nadie me dio importancia. Estaba ahí como podría estar un jarrón chino. No era relevante ni nunca lo fui. Siempre había sido consciente de ello, pero entonces era aún más palpable. Y de pronto todo se desató y pasó muy rápido. Recibí la orden de entregar el paradero de mi amigo James Potter y su familia; y no podría fallar. Yo estaba seguro de que ellos cogerían a Sirius como guardián secreto; era el mejor amigo de James y el más capacitado, un mago que prefería morir antes que traicionar a sus amigos. Y así quedó expresado; todos pensaban que él era el guardián. Pero horas antes de realizar el conjuro, Sirius vino en mi búsqueda. Parecía nervioso y emocionado a la vez, me pidió que fuera yo el guardián. No comprendía qué pasaba por su cabeza, pero lo seguí hasta la casa de los Potter. James me saludó con una sonrisa y me estrechó la mano, parecía más delgado de lo normal y tenía un aire nervioso, mirando de vez en cuando a su mujer y su pequeño hijo que estaban en el sofá del salón.

—_James, he pensado que Peter debería ser el guardián __—__confesó Sirius andando de un lado al otro del salón-. Nadie más debe saber que hemos cambiado los planes._

—_¿Y eso por qué? __—__preguntó James que parecía confuso._

_Lily dejó a Harry en el pequeño parquecito donde tenía varios peluches y se acercó a su marido, cruzándose de manos, atenta a las palabras de Black._

—_Hay un traidor entre nosotros __—__dijo Sirius, nadie notó que me había estremecido con violencia__—__. Escuché a Dumbledore hablar con Moody. Sin duda, ya debe de haberles dicho que yo soy el guardián secreto e irán tras de mí. Por lo que es más seguro seguir con esta pista falsa, y que hagáis guardián a Peter. Nadie pensará que él es vuestro guardián y solo me perseguirán a mí._

_Si antes me había estremecido y había dudado sobre mi misión, ahora estaba seguro. El hecho de que me infravaloraran y pensaran que no servía para nada era lo que me iba a dar la oportunidad de demostrarle al señor Tenebroso que no era ningún inútil. Solo era una pieza en el ajedrez de Black__, que no pensaba que sirviera para nada más._

—_¿Estás seguro de ello? __—__inquirió Lily._

—_Sí, es la mejor idea. Nadie pensará que es Peter, y me seguirán a mí. Me hagan lo que me hagan, no podrán sacarme ninguna palabra. _

—_Es muy arriesgado __—__dijo James cabeceando__—__. Ni siquiera Peter ha dicho que esté de acuerdo con ello._

—_Sí, sí lo estoy __—__corroboré al instante, era mi oportunidad._

—_Piénsalo bien James, es lo mejor. Aunque me maten, jamás diré quién es el verdadero guardián y así estaréis todos a salvo __—__dijo Sirius mirando a los ojos de su mejor amigo._

—_No quiero que mueras por mí._

—_Y yo no quiero veros morir, así que no hay nada más que hablar._

_James se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó, vi que sus ojos estaban un poco vidriosos; entonces se giró hacia su mujer asintiendo con la cabeza, y contempló a su hijo con la mirada perdida._

Y ese fue el peor error que jamás cometieron. A los dos días de hacerme su guardián secreto, por fin me decidí. Voldemort parecía realmente contento y me aseguró recompensarme a su vuelta. Sabía a dónde iba y ya no había vuelta atrás. Intenté no pensar en la muerte de mi mejor amigo y su familia, cómo sería. Intenté eliminar todos mis recuerdos de Hogwarts, intenté pensar en otra cosa. Pero no podía, hacía tiempo que había firmado un acuerdo con el señor Tenebroso y ese era mi deber. Debía buscar escondite, porque en cuanto ocurriera, Sirius iría en mi búsqueda, si no lo detenían a él primero. Y sabía que no sería así, porque conocía demasiado bien el carácter de mi amigo. Querría venganza y cobrársela con sus propias manos.

Pero nada salió como estaba previsto. Pronto, llegaron los rumores de que el señor Tenebroso había desaparecido cuando intentó matar al bebé de los Potter. No podía creérmelo, pero todo apuntaba a eso. No había rastro de mi señor. Y entonces sentí verdadero miedo. No tenía nadie que me respaldara; y por mi culpa el señor Tenebroso había desaparecido, no sería bienvenido en ninguno de los dos bandos. Intenté escapar, pero Sirius, con ese olfato canino propio de él, me localizó a las pocas horas. No parecía el mismo Sirius risueño y alegre que conocía de Hogwarts; su expresión enloquecida y llena de rabia me recordaba más a su prima Bellatrix Lestrange que a cualquier otra persona. Y sentí verdadero miedo; sabía que me mataría ahí mismo. Lo podía ver en sus húmedos ojos que relampagueaban de furia. Pero una vez más, sorprendería a Sirius Black. Grité en medio de la calle que por qué había traicionado a James y Lily Potter; no sentí ningún remordimiento al pronunciar sus nombres. Tenía que salvar mi pellejo. Lo acusé a él directamente. Sirius se quedó por un momento paralizado, seguramente no se esperaba tal reacción. Aproveché ese momento de debilidad para hacer estallar todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, me arranqué un dedo y me transformé en rata ante la perplejidad de Sirius.

Me escondí y viví como una rata en una familia de magos, para mantenerme informado. Pronto mis esperanzas se perdieron, todo apuntaba a que mi señor había desaparecido para siempre. Y con él, yo mismo. Sirius fue acusado de mis asesinatos, yo no podría mostrarme con vida en ningún momento. Solo había necesitado cuatro años tras salir de Hogwarts, para labrarme mi propia tumba. Una vez que traicionas a tus amigos, no puedes dar marcha atrás; y más si le has jurado fidelidad al señor Tenebroso.

Puedo parecer el más vil y cobarde de los hombres; y probablemente lo sea. Pero en el momento en que he mostrado algo de piedad por el hijo de James Potter, porque se lo debía, he encontrado mi propia tumba. Yo no puedo hacer nada por cambiar el pasado, y si este se volviera a repetir, sé que actuaría de la misma forma; porque no es tan fácil dejarse morir como la gente piensa. Porque no es tan fácil vivir con el miedo y la seguridad de que te matarán como la gente cree. Porque yo nunca fui como Remus, o Sirius o James. Siempre, desde mi más tierna niñez, fui débil y miedoso, cobarde a fin de cuentas. Pero es que la mayoría de la gente que he conocido es así, cobarde. Somos valientes cuando hablamos de cosas que ni hemos vivido ni nos podemos imaginar. No es tan fácil actuar heroicamente cuando sabes que eso te costará la vida y lo que es aún peor, sufrimiento. Lo noble y correcto es actuar heroicamente, pero no es lo que siempre hacemos los seres humanos. Por algo somos simples mortales, y no héroes. Y los héroes siempre acaban muertos.

* * *

><p>Ahora es el momento cuando el lector toma el protagonismo y deja un review.<p>

¡Gracias!

9


End file.
